Inaccessible comme les nuages
by althais
Summary: Teddy, comme tous les ans se perd dans les nuages, mais à quoi ou à qui peut-il penser?
**Titre :** Inaccessible comme les nuages

 **Auteur :** Althaïs

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

 **Résumé :** Teddy, comme tous les ans se perd dans les nuages, mais à quoi ou à qui peut-il penser.

Par une douce matinée de printemps, allongé dans l'herbe humide de rosée, Teddy, une brindille coincée entre les dents, rêvassait en contemplant le ciel. De ci, de là, il apercevait de gris nuages. Le temps ce jour-là était en demi-teinte comme son humeur. Il en était ainsi depuis son enfance c'en était presque devenu un rituel.

Teddy était à présent un beau jeune homme de vingt deux ans. Quiconque avait connu ses parents voyait en lui le sérieux et la bonté d'âme de Remus, la maladresse et le naturel enjoué de Dora dont il avait hérité le don de métamorphomage.

Tous les ans, à cette date, même lors de ses études à Poudlard et par tous les temps, Teddy, après son petit déjeuner et ses ablutions, commençait cette journée de façon analogue. Il sortait s'allonger à même le sol et il observait la forme des nuages. Déjà enfant, ils l'avaient toujours fasciné et si à l'époque Teddy avait pu sortir la nuit les étoiles l'auraient ébloui pour les même raisons. Ils étaient tout simplement inaccessibles.

Le jeune homme resterait ainsi jusqu'en milieu de matinée où invariablement quelqu'un, le plus souvent son parrain ou sa grand-mère venait le chercher

.

Teddy eut un léger sourire en se remémorant la mine courroucée d'Andromeda dix-sept ans plus tôt quand elle l'avait trouvé dans une mare de boue au fond du jardin, les gouttes de pluie ruisselant sur un Teddy imperturbable Il se souvint des remontrances de la vieille femme quand elle l'avait déshabillé et séché devant la cheminée qu'elle avait allumée pour le réchauffer.

Puis revenant à l'instant présent, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et laissa les sentiments qu'il avait jusqu'alors contenu se déversait en lui. Une douce chaleur empreinte de tristesse et de regrets l'envahit. Ainsi, il laisserait sortir tout ce qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier tout le reste de l'année. Il s'imprégnerait de tout ce vide, de ce vide qu'ils avaient laissé. Teddy aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le combler. De tous petits fragments s'étaient fixés dans ce trou béant grâce aux récits qu'Harry, sa grand-mère et les Weasley lui avaient conté Dans quelques heures, on irait se recueillir et honorer leur mémoire mais aucun récit, aucun hommage, aucun moment de recueillement ne pourraient les ramener à lui car tout comme les nuages et les étoiles ils étaient inaccessibles.

Jamais Teddy ne saurait ce que voulait dire être bercé par sa mère ou ce que voulait dire faire la fierté de son père car ses parents étaient morts peu de temps après sa naissance depuis exactement vingt-deux ans.

Nous étions le 2 mai 2020 et aujourd'hui c'était la commémoration de la bataille de Poudlard. Un peu partout dans le monde magique, les sorciers se réuniraient pour bien sûr célébrer la victoire de la guerre mais aussi pour honorer ceux qui y avaient laissé la vie.

Ainsi les Weasley et les Potter se retrouveraient chez Molly et Arthur où après avoir été fleurir la tombe du jumeau de George ils viendraient les rejoindre, avant d'aller aux cérémonies officielles pour certains d'entre eux, pour faire de même sur celle de ses parents

Mais il n'était pas même neuf heures, Teddy avait encore le temps. Et pour l'heure, il essayait d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Remus et Nymphadora n'étaient pas tombés au combat. Il l'avait déjà fait des milliards de fois, non pas qu'il soit malheureux Teddy était très entouré par les Potter comme par les Weasley, mais tout simplement pour combler ce vide qu'il avait parfois au fond du cœur.

Seuls Andromeda et Harry savaient tous ce qu'il avait perdus en grandissant sans ses parents. La première parce que la guerre lui avait pris son époux, son gendre et sa fille unique, le second pour avoir grandi sans amour suite aux meurtres de ses parents

Certain avait osé lui dire qu'on ne pouvait pas regretté ce que l'on ne connaissait pas que par conséquent ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui manquer qu'il devait se contenter de ce que la vie lui offrait que ses parents étaient des héros et qu'il devrait être fier de cela au lieu de rêver de l'impossible.

Teddy n'avait besoin de personne pour être fier de l'héroïsme dont avaient fait preuve Lunard et Tonks et il savait depuis longtemps que son plus cher désir était illusoire c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne s'autorisait à y songer qu'une fois par an et qu'il en profitait avec délectation. C'était le seul jour de l'année où il laissait libre cour à son chagrin. Le seul jour où il tendait sa main vers les nuages comme avec l'espoir d'en touchait un.

Le clocher du village voisin sonna dix heures. Le vent avait chassé au loin les nuages chargé de pluie et une fois encore le jeune homme se dit que le temps coïncidait avec l'humeur de la journée. Il entendit les graviers crissait et il sourit sans quittait les altocumulus des yeux. Le pas était trop léger pour que ce soit Harry et trop alerte pour que ce soit Andromeda et le visage de Teddy s'illumina davantage.

Oui le temps s'éclaircissait déjà. Les festivités ne seraient que pour la fin de journée mais d'or et déjà Teddy avait retrouvé son rayon de soleil celle qui depuis longtemps déjà savait calmer ses peurs et ses angoisses car il en était certain cette année c'était Victoire Weasley, sa fiancée qui fêterait ses vingt ans en famille ce soir qui venait le chercher pour revenir parmi les vivants. Et pour la première fois depuis ses 5 ans Teddy n'eut aucun regret à laisser ses rêves chimériques derrière lui.

Pour Teddy le 2 mai était toujours une journée en deux temps : celui du chagrin puis celui consacrait à sa bien aimée


End file.
